Dindrane
"Sir Dindrane" is the first of her name to wield the title of Knight as the Grail Heroine. Appearance Dindrane is a tall, mixed race woman with shaved sides leading to an undercut supported by a bun at the back of her head that cascades down into shoulder to mid-back length hair. She wears heavy plate armour with flowing lavender fabric. Her breastplate and cape are both adorned with her heraldic symbol. When in civilian clothing, she tends to wear exercise clothes and whatever is comfortable at the time. Early Life Dindrane was raised in the noble courts to be a handmaiden to serve Guinevere as the Grail Heroine but found the simple court noble life boring. She instead ditched her "ladies in training" group to watch her elder brother of 8 years, Percival train with the other knights in secret. She practiced on her own with fake swords on dummies until she got discovered by Lamarack and Percival when they finished training early. From then on, they helped train her until she properly went through the motions and became a knight no less than a year after the current knights. Time in Halcyon Dindrane moved to Halcyon with King Arthur and the rest of his knights sometime before 2015 in an effort to fulfill her duty as the protector of the Grail Knight, Galahad. She explored the entire city faster than any other knight, excited to see what this new world would hold. The most frequently visited place she spent her time in was the Toolbox. Death of King Arthur In 2015, when Halcyon was attacked by a mystical dragon, Sir Dindrane worked on collateral, trusting her fellow knights Galahad, Lancelot du Lac, and King Arthur to be able to take down the threat together. However, the knights were defeated and, once she reached back to where they fought in what is now Camelot Park, it was too late and the knights were defeated while King Arthur was killed. In the chaos and defeat, she ran to save people from a falling building nearby but ended up getting crushed by the rubble. She was discovered by Acacio and Rosea shortly after and was put into magical stasis to heal her wounds in their small grove in Camelot Park. She woke up shortly after the events of the Fall of Zodiac and is now working to get her full strength back. After reuknighting with the Lam, Percy, and Galahad, she has decided to join the League of Heroes simply to keep watch over the Grail Knight so she doesn't make the same mistake she made in 2015. Personality Dindrane is an energetic and daring, following her vows mainly as guidelines. In times of stress and danger however, she's the first to dive into the fray and is extremely protective of everyone. Although she's awkward around children, she's still supportive of them and tries to put on a good example of who they could become. Relationships King Arthur Arthur was always an inspiration for Dindrane as both a leader and a friend. Although they were not close, they were always on good terms in any decision the other made. Galahad As his destined protector, she had to get close to Galahad, much to their mutual dislike. Ever since they were children, they never got along but still had each others' backs. Eventually they grew to become work friends but the line between work and personal friendship is blurred as far as Dindrane is concerned. Percival The older brother to Dindrane, Percival is the reason she became a full knight in the first place. He served as an early inspiration to her for becoming a knight. They're still close but take their duty as knights more seriously and treat each other equally. Lamarack To Dindrane, Lamarack is like another older brother. His attitude always got her excited and they would hang out whenever he and Percival were done training. This energetic relationship continued on into adulthood and they've become close and act as each others' wing-person. Lancelot When she was younger, she admired Lancelot and sought to be just like them when she grew up. She was never as close to Lancelot as the other knights, however. They worked very well dynamically in battle once they grew up and maintained a close partnership in training. She was unaware of his subsequent vow of vengeance and rampage against GREY but didn't resent him for it once she found out. For now, he's a friend who's lost his way and she hopes to one day have him realize the errors of his ways. Category:B-Verse Category:NPC __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters